


Double Life

by Itsukyon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, DadaErik, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, MamaCharles, Mpreg, Non-Paralyzed Charles!!!, Pregnant Charles, PregnantBanshee/Sean, YoungCharles, YoungErik, YoungHank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsukyon/pseuds/Itsukyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyon's hiding a secret from his friends. He's a mutant and a powerful one, like his parents and twin sister Trix. When traveling to America with his friends, he meets up with his family and secrets start to spill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyon's POV

It's hard to keep a secret especially from people that you care about. Yuki, Mikuru, Koizumi and Harumi (Yes, even Haruhi), they don't know. I'm a mutant and a powerful, as well as my twin sister Trix, but unfortunately she isn't in Japan, she's living in America at Xavier's school for gifted youngest. I also use to go to that school but my curiosity got the better of me, and I left that school and joined a non-mutant school all the way over in Japan. But then again in this school with an Esper, Alien and a time traveller turning up at that school being a mutant doesn't seem that bad and makes you feel like the normal ones.

Anyway, at this moment in time, we were on a plane heading to America. Haruhi had come up with this idea that we should have a holiday in another part of the world and for the first time in my whole life, I wasn't complaining about the idea, the only reason was since we were going to America, I can see my sister as well as family members and a few friends.

"I can't wait" Haruhi started squeaking.

"You're been expressing you excitement ever since we all agreed to go on this trip, can't you cram down just until we get there" I asked.

"Fine" Haruhi pouted.

"You really shouldn't be trying to upset her, you know what will happened if she gets upset" Koizumi said.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be bowing down to her every move" I snapped back.

 

Once we landed in America, Haruhi's excitement sparked up again.

"Firstly, we should check into the hotel the explore" Haruhi suggested.

"What a wonderful idea Miss Suzuiyma" Koizumi said before plastering a fake smile onto his face.   

As we headed to the hotel, that we were staying in, but I soon heard a familiar voice which caught my attention. On one of the TV stations, I saw Charles Xavier a.k.a My Mother. OHHH! Did I forget to mention that My Mother was Charles Xavier and that My Father is Erik Lehnsherr. Oops. A few months after what happened in Cuba, mom found out that he was Pregnant (A secondary Mutation) with my sister and I. He told my father and they slowly re-grew closer and now it's like they are joined at the hip.

Anyway, Mom was talking to a reporter about the school and other school things. I knew this was a recording but I couldn’t help but feel warm inside, since I haven’t seen my family for about a year or maybe longer.

Mom was going on about how the students are selected by different talents they have and other important thing which I wasn’t paying attention to.

Haruhi, Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi had just recently noticed that I had stopped and stopped as well.

The interview went on for a few minutes until Trix’s came running out of the house, not long followed by Dad, I then soon noticed that she was clutching one of Dad’s teddy bears but then I saw it was the one that Dad was given a few months before his mother was murdered by Shaw. Dad completely adored that Teddy as much as he did adore Mon and us. He soon caught up with Trix, grabbing her and lifting her into the air, he soon grabbed the teddy and then placing her on to the grass as if she was two. A smile crept onto my face, seeing how stupid my sister was.

“Kyon, we better get going before things get to dark, for us to do anything” Haruhi said.

“Sure” I replied before we headed towards the hotel, which wasn’t that far away. I knew my way around America, well I am from here but I truthfully didn’t want my friends to find out that I used to live here, since I will go from friend to tour guide. I was also planning on sneaking away at one point in our trip, so I can go an visit my Sis and Parents.

Once we arrived (which took longer than expected since Haruhi kept stopping each second to ogle at things) at the hotel, we got the keys to the rooms, but unfortunately I had to share rooms with Koizumi. Yay!!! Note the Sarcasm. But I guess I have to put my pain behind me and feel sorry for Mikuru since she was share with Haruhi and Yuki. We had chance to settle in and at the moment, I was waiting for Haruhi to barge in and tell us what she wanted to do first but until then I was scrolling though pictures of Trix and I on my phone.

“You didn’t argue” Koizumi said out of the blue.

“What do you mean” I questioned.

“Whatever, Miss Suzumiya suggests something you normally complain but you didn’t with this trip” Koizumi explained.

“So, I didn’t complain, what’ it to you” I snapped.

“I was just wondering i...” Koizumi started but soon I interrupted him.

“It not any of you concern” I shouted before grabbing my hoddie and storming out the room. I need to be alone for now.

 

Haruhi’s POV

I knocked on Kyon and Koizumi’s door, a few seconds later of waiting; the door opened revealing Koizumi’s face.

“Tell Kyon to get ready, we’re going sightseeing” I told him.

 

Koizumi’s POV

“I’m sorry to say but Kyon stormed out a few minutes ago” I told her.

“Why” Haruhi demanded.

“I don’t know, one minute he was on his phone the next he stormed out” I said innocently.

“I’ll try calling him” Haruhi said grabbing her phone.

 

Haruhi’s POV

I dialled Kyon’s number but immediately got the answering machine. That idiot turned his phone off, how dare he.

“Answering Machine” I told them.

“What are we going to do” Mikuru asked.

“Well, we’ll go sightseeing and its Kyon’s fault for missing out and his penalty will be to buy us all a souvenir and pay for all the food we have here” I told them.

 

Kyon’s POV

I didn’t really know where I was going but I knew I didn’t want to be around Haruhi at this second. I soon found myself standing outside my mother’s school. I didn’t really remember how I got here but it felt like my body was on auto-pilot.

I stood outside debating to go inside or not but I finally decided against it. As I turned to leave a familiar voice said my name.

“Kyon” I felt another smile crept onto my face as I turned around to see Trix standing there.

“Hey Trix” I said back to her. A smile crept onto her face as well before she engulfed me into a hug. I hugged her back like the world was going to end if we let go.

“What are you doing here, I thought you were in Japan” She questioned as we parted from the hug.

“I was but a few friends wanted to came here, so here I am” I smiled.

“Yeah, are you going to come in, Mom and Dad would be dying to see you again” She said pulling me by the arm toward the house.

“Do I even have a chose” I questioned.

“Nope”

We walked inside everything was pretty much the same from when I was last here.

“Mom and Dad should be in the study” Trix said dragging me toward Mom’s study. When we reached the door, Trix knocked twice on the door.

“Come in” I heard Mom say from the other side of the door. Trix pulled the door opened which revealed two figures, one which belonged to my mother and the other to my father.

“Mommy, Daddy, guess who’s here” Trix said in a childish voice, whilst jumping up and down.

“I don’t know, who” Mom asked, Trix jumping sideways which then revealed me to them.

“Kyon, your home” Mom said getting up and hugging me. I was then hugged by my father the second mom let go.

“Welcome home, Son”

We spent the next two hours talking about things, which included my life in Japan, along with what’s happened here and the fact Mom and Dad were trying for another baby. Which I didn’t mind since it didn’t mean I would be the youngest.

I started to notice that it had gotten quite dark and I soon suggested that I should leave and get back to the hotel but my mom being my mom insisted that I would stay here until tomorrow which again I was completely fine with. Trix and I soon said goodbye and headed to bed.

 

~The Next Day~

 

Trix’s POV

As i put the last few words to the last chapter of my latest story, I let out a huge sigh. This time a year ago, I started this book and now I had FINALLY!!! Finished it, the only reason why I’ve taken so long is that I’m the laziest mutant in the world. I soon dragged myself out of my bed and got dressed into a wolf top and black skinny jeans before leaving to have breakfast.

Once I got down, I found my brother and best friend (Banshee) having a conversation, so he would more want to talk to my own brother than apologize to me about last week, well two can play at that game.

“Morning, Kyon” I said, walking up to him.

“Morning Trix” He smiled.

“So, what are planning on doing today” I questioned.

“Dunno, probably go back to the hotel and get shouted at by Haruhi for disappearing yesterday” He told me.

“Oh that bad” Sean said.

“Oh and you know any better” I questioned.

“Your still angry with me about that” Sean looked at me shocked.

“Hai” I replied in Japanese Romaji.

“What” Sean asked confused.

“She said Yes” Kyon told him.

“Fine do you really want to know why I’ve been so secretive” Sean shouted.

“Yes” I replied.

“I’m pregnant” Sean told me.

“What!” Both Kyon and I said looking at him.

“Yes, I’m pregnant with Alex’s child, when I ditched you to hang out with Alex, we really went to a Mutant doctor and he told me that I was pregnant” Sean informed us.

“Wait why didn’t you go and see Hank” I questioned. Sean reply was a look which said ‘You know why’, I soon relised what he meant, I nodded and cringed at the same time.

“Wait, what, what’s going on” Kyon questioned.

“Hank seems to of found himself a play mate” I replied.

“What, who” Kyon asked.

“Warren” I soon replied.

“Oh”

“Yeah and like the professor and Erik they are joined at the hip and another place” Sean told him.

“OKAY!!! To much information” Kyon said cringing.

“Oh Sean, you forgot to say Cherik” I started complaining.

“Cherik, wait what?” Kyon said looking confused again.

“Alex, Sean, Hank, Warren and I got bored once and started to come up with ship name, Mom and Dad are Cherik, Sean and Alex are Havshee and Warren and Hank are Hanen” I explained to him.

“Ha, were you really that bored” Kyon questioned.

“Yep” Both Sean and I replied.

“Wow, and I thought I was the one with the lame and boring life” Kyon said.


	2. Chapter 2

Trix’s POV

After having breakfast, I quickly left the room and headed towards Alex’s room. This was normal for me to threaten Alex about if he hurt Sean then I would end his miserable life. So now that I know Sean is pregnant than he can expect another threat which hopeful will make his act all terrified? 

I knocked on his door gave him about 5 second to make himself decent before storming into the room.

“Don’t you ever wait for someone to open to door, to allow you into the room” Alex questioned.

“Only for my parents, everyone else can go fuck themselves for all I care” I replied.

“Ahh, so normal you them, what do you want Trix” He asked.

“To set fire to you alive and then allow the dogs to pee on you” I replied with a creepy smile on my face.

“Ah, Sean told you then” Alex said.

“Yep, so you should have been expecting that I would come by one day to say, if dare hurt either Sean or this child, I will make sure that each body part if removed from your body when you are alive and then fed to the wildlife, then to sow you back together and before digging a hole in the wood and leaving you to die there” I told him.

“Trix you know I wouldn’t harm him, why do you keep on threating me” Alex questioned.

“I wouldn’t be doing the role of Sean’s best friend if I wasn’t threating you, would I, oh and by the way Sean, Hank, Warren and I are going into town later, do you want to come and we will probably drag Kyon with us as well” I informed him.

“Sure and Kyon’s back” Alex said surprised.

“Yeah” I smiled before walking out.

Once everyone was dressed and feed, we headed into town. 

“Where does anyone want to go” Sean asked.“Waterstone” I shouted jumping up and down.

“Trix are you going to be living in a book shop when you are older” Alex questioned whilst wrapping his arm around Sean waist.

“Yeah, well that is if Mom and Dad let me” I replied.

“Haha, if they get peace and quiet, they probably would” Kyon replied.

“Yeah, I’m so unloved” I faked cried.

“Aww, I love you Trix” Sean said pulling me into a hug.

“More than Alex” I questioned.

“Yep more than Alex” Sean replied.

“Now, I feel so unloved” Alex said. 

“Good” I replied, throwing my arm over Sean shoulder. 

“Let’s go to waterstones” Sean declared before kissing Alex’s cheek. Once the shop can into view, I ran throw the doors and straight to the crime section. Yes, I love crime novels as well as the TV shows. You could find me watching NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Castle, The Mysteries of Laura or Body of Proof. If you don’t find me watching a crime drama, I’m either read about one or writing a fanfiction, which involves murder. Trust me, I’m not insane, well, yes I am but I’m not a High-functioning Psychopath, well not yet anyway.

“Trix, haven’t you brought all the books in this section yet” Alex questioned.

“Nope, not yet” I smirked before turning my attention to the books in front of me. I scanned each shelf for any book which caught my interest. OMGs!!!! They have it, the books that Richard Castle (from Castle the crime show I watch). Am I dead, they have them all, Heat Wave, Naked Heat, Heat Rises, Frozen Heat, Deadly Heat, Raging Heat and Driving Heat. I quickly grabbed them off the selves, I didn’t care how much I spend on these books, I am getting them and I don’t care what people think about me. 

“Found any books, Trix” Kyon questioned walking over to me with a couple of books in his hands. 

“Yep, it’s the Richard Castle series, from the TV programme named Castle” I squeaked walking over to him. 

“I’m really not surprised with you Trix” He said rolling his eyes.

“What you got little bro” I questioned.

“Oh, the last two Black Butler manga books” He replied, whilst showing me them.

“Awesome” I replied before making my way over to the tills.

“Hey Trix, back again are we” I heard Jaime say.

“Hey Jamie, you know me, have a love for books” I smiled dumping the books onto of his till.

“Yeah, I have a questioned, does your room look like a library” He asked.

“Nearly, there are books and notepads everywhere” I replied getting my money from my pocket.

“Haha, so a few more books and then you will have a library” He smiled.

“Yeah, but I can never compare to my mother’s range of books, then you have met a library” I replied.

“Yeah and add Dad’s book to it, you could fill a whole house with books” Kyon said.

“Yeah, Jamie this is my little bro Kyon” I introduced them.

“Hey, I guess my sister comes here plenty of times for you to know who she is” Kyon asked.

“Yeah, she’s our number 1 customer, she is known as the girl who will buy this whole shop” Jamie joked. 

“Yeah, my friend Alex said she going to living in a book shop, when she’s older” Kyon told him.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised, anyway Trix that £30.98” He told me. I nodded before handing over the money. I grabbed the bag and then walked over to Sean and Alex, who were looking at the fantasy section.

“You done” Alex questioned.

“Yeah, Kyon’s just getting some books” I informed them. We waited a few more minutes for Kyon to finish.

“Done” He said before heading to the door. I saw Hank and Warren standing outside. 

“Hey Hanky, Hey Warreny” I said childish.

“Right, we went to get drinks, Trix we got you Pepsi, Kyon we got you Tango, Sean we got you water and you too Alex” I saw Sean pout but accepted the water.

“Aww Sean, we don’t know if you are allowed coke or if it will harm the inner child” I replied.

“Which one” Alex questioned.

“Both” I replied.

“KYON!!!” I voice behind us screeched. 

“Oh shit” I heard Kyon mutter. We turned around to see a girl will orange –yellow ribbon/head band, she has short brown hair, and as well she was wearing a plain red top and blue jeans.

“Do you know her” I questioned.

“Yeah, she one of the people I can over here with” I replied.

“Oh” 

“Haruhi” Kyon said as the girl approached us, followed by three other people. 

“Kyon, where have you been” She questioned, she was obviously angry with my little brother.

“Uh, hanging out with people” Kyon replied.

“That’s the wrong answer Kyon, we came over here to hang out and visit this place and you just run off” The girl named Haruhi complained.

“Uhh, I’m sorry but I got distracted” Kyon replied.

“I don’t care about you excuses Kyon, you owe us things” Haruhi said.

“Uhhh. When don’t I owe you things” Kyon questioned.

“I don’t like her” I said out of the blue. Everyone looked over at me.

“What, I don’t come on little bro, you can do better than that for friends” I replied slinging my arm over his shoulder.

“Trix...” Kyon started but my phone went off.

“Excuse me” I replied.

“Hello” I said.

“Trix it’s Dad” I heard Dad voice down the phone.

“Hey, Dad what’s up” I questioned.

“I need you to come home now” Dad said.

“Dad, what happened” I questioned.

“Stryker”


	3. Chapter 3

Trix’s POV

“Crap, what does he want now” I questioned.

“Your mother is trying to find out using cerbro” Dad replied.

“Okay, I’ll tell the others and we’ll be home soon” I replied before hanging up the phone.

“Guys we’ve got to go” I told them once I placed my phone back into my hoddie pocket.

“Why” Sean questioned.

“Styker” 

“Crap” Kyon said.

“That’s what I said, hey maybe they are right and twins do think alike” I joked, I saw a confused look spread across the face’s of Haruhi and her friends.

“Okay” Everyone one said.

“NO, Kyon you not going with them, were your friends not them” Haruhi shouted.

“Baka, otaku amok suiho kurabe ni mai kei oyobi mai tomo” (A/N: Idiot, you are nothing compared to my brother and my friends) I said in Japanese. I noticed that Haruhi and her friends were shocked that I could speak Japanese. 

“Yeah that’s right mesu-inu, I can speak Japanese, since my own twin lived there I thought why not learn the language” I told her.

“Anyway, we need to leave, Hades knows who’s watching” I told him.

“Kyon, if you leave with them then you are not our friend anymore” Haruhi screamed, you could hear that she was desprate. 

“Fine, it’s not like I willingly became your friend is it” Kyon replied. 

‘Crap, Kyon what are you doing’ I heard the brown hair boy think. Telepathy was one of my mutations and the only mutation that I got from my parents, the others was telekinesis, telportation and empathy. 

‘Kyon, you’re going to make her angry and then she’s going to create a celestials and then I’m going to have to come up with some kind of excuse for diappearing and we all don’t need that’ the brown boy kept thinking. 

“Well tough shit Haruhi, this is my twin sister and last time I check that family was more important than friends so see ya later. Not” this snapped me out of the brown hair’s thoughts and into the real world. 

Kyon took hold of my wrist and started pulling me away from his ex-friends. Sean and the rest of the gang followed behind. I could feel the angry which was steaming off Haruhi body and the shockness which radiated off the other three. 

“You wanna talk about it” I questioned.

“No thank you” Kyon replied.

“Okay”

When we arrived at the mansion, Kyon had calmed down and started acted like his normal self. We entered the house to find Mom and Dad waiting for us and they didn’t look happy.

“What’s Styker up to” I questioned.

“He hacked into a dimention which disappers and re-appears, it seems to be created by a strong emotion like angry” Dad informaed us. 

“A closed space” Kyon said. 

“What” Mom asked?

“Long story short, Haruhi when she’s really angry and she doesn’t even know that she can do this can create them” Kyon explained.

“Wait and you made her angry, no wonder the brown hair boy was panicking” I said. 

“Yeah well my life in Japan has been completely crazy” Kyon replied.

“How” Mom question.

“Well, Yuki’s an alien, Koizumi is an esper and Mikuru is a time traveller” Kyon said.

“Wow, seems like trouble likes following you bro” I told him.

“Yeah”


End file.
